Faqja Kryesore
Mirse vini në Dragon Ball Wiki *Shqip Dragon Ball *Enciklopedi e cila ka çdo gjë për Sferat e Dragoit. *Sferat e Dragoit Wiki është e destinuar vetëm për Dragon Ball. *Shiko për Dragon Ball në Sferat e Dragoit Wiki *Këtu janë thumb|left|84px Artikulli i së ardhmes Android 13 (人造人間13号, Jinzōningen Jū San) është personazh i trilluar i serisë Dragon Ball. Personazh i krijuar nga Dr.Gero bënë pjesë në Ushtrinë e Shiritit të Kuq. Paraqitet në Dragon Ball Z dhe në Dragon Ball GT. Në Dragon Ball Z paraqitet në Sagën e Androidëve. Androidi 13 ka edhe një shndërrim tjetër që quhet Super Androidi 13. Ai ka një fuqi shumë të madhe të cilën e përdor Kundër Luftëtarëve Z. Bën pjesë në Racën e Androidëve, Familja e tij është vetëm Doktor Gero (Krijuesi i tij). Androidi 13 është një ndër Androidët më të fortë transformimi i dytë sigurisht që është më i fortë por edhe pamja i ndryshon. Flokët i ka të gjata dhe të ngrira lart dhe shumë muskuloz. (më shumë) thumb Dragon Ball Kai Dragon Ball Kai është rikthimi i serisë së famshme të Dragon Ball me një shkurtim më të madh të episodeve ,i cili po transmetohet në televizionin Japan Fuji TV. Kjo seri është rikthyer me një shkurtim të seriave dhe kualitet të lartë HD (High Definition) ose Definicion i lartë, shfaqet në madhësinë 16:9 në ekranin e madh,ka edhe një xhirim të ri të zërave dhe më të pastër. Seritë janë në shkurtuar nga 291 episode në Dragon Ball Z tani janë 100 episode në Dragon Ball Kai, rikthimi i vërtetë i mangave të Akira Toriamës (Krijuesit të Dragon Ball-it). Dragon Ball Kai vazhdon në Japonisht, dhe do vazhdon edhe në gjuhët e tjera nga fundi i verës. Nuk është e ditur a do të përkthehet në gjuhët e tjera por në Anglisht do të përkthehet. Forumet e Dragon Ball Wiki *Top dhjetë personazhet më të preferuar. *Top dhjetë momentet më të mira. *Top dhjetë ndeshjet më të mira. thumb|left|228px Thenja e javës Më jep vetëm një minutë kohë ti pastrojë këto rrugë nga plehrat~Vexhita' ' Më të rejat *'Funithumbmation' (Kompania për prodhimin e Dragon Ball-it) ka për ti liruar episodet e Dragon Ball-it në Amerikën Veriore me 10 shtator 2009. * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast një video lojë e cila është prodhuar nga kompania Spike për Playstation 3 e cila do dal në treg në shtator të 2009-es. *Dragon Ball Hakmarrja e Pikolos (Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo) prodhuar nga kompania Namco Bandai. Është e destinuar për lojën Wii. Kjo lojë doli në treg me 23 korrik 2009 në Japoni dhe në Amerikën Veriore dhe në Evropë. Administratorët *'Gogrieta'thumb|120px *'Gokan' Fotoja e Javës Fotoja e javës për këtë javë është zgjedhur Bardock i cili ka një vështrim shumë të mprehtë i cili ka një pozitsion të një Sajani të vërtetë. Bardock është personazh i trilluar i serisë Dragon Ball. Personazh i krijuar nga Akira Toriyama bënë pjesë në Racën e Sajanëve. Paraqitet në Dragon Ball Z. Në Dragon BAll Z paraqitet në Filmin Special për Kakarotin. Ai ka një fuqi normale por poshtërohet nga Friza dhe Bardocku detyrohet ta Sulmon. Flokët i ka të gjata dhe të ngrira lart dhe shumë muskuloz. (Më shumë për Bardockun) A e dini se *A e dini se... Celli është i vetmi kundërshtarë të cilin nuk e mund Gokun. *A e dini se... Janë 25 stile të Kamehamehas. *A e dini se... Maxhin Buu është i vjetër 5 milion vjet. *A e dini se... Goku nuk është takuar kur me Dr.Geron në Dragon Ball vetëm kur ndeshet në Dragon Ball Z me të. *A e dini se... Gohani i së ardhmes është i vetmi Super Sajan. ja: This poll is for the one seen on the main page, and sometimes transcluded into userpages. Votimet e Wiki-s Ju lutem votoni për personazhin tuaj të preferuar duke klikuar në rrethin poshtë personazhit. Cili nga personazhet është i parapelqyeri i juaj? Goku Gohan Vexhita Trunks Krulin Tien-Shin-Han Pikolo Jança Një tjetër që nuk është këtu Category:Polls Category:Personazhe fiktive Category:Dragon Ball